Crystals
by WhispertheWolf
Summary: A basic guide to recognizing crystals and their abilities. Does not yet include Season 2.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own _Storm Hawks_ or any of the crystals discussed in this guide.

* * *

Crystals

By WhispertheWolf

For almost every mechanical object in the Atmos, a type of crystal is needed to operate it. There are many different types of crystals that may be used for weapons, each providing different effects. One who knows the secrets of crystals can wield great power.

This is a basic guide tell help you recognize different crystals and their abilities. But remember, there are always new crystals being found or invented and always new abilities for every crystal being discovered.

* * *

This fic is completely experimental. If you don't think I should continue, tell me now.


	2. The First Crystals

The First Crystals

All crystals begin as Raw Crystals but are refined into usable forms by either people or nature. Raw Crystals are unrefined crystals in their natural state, only useful if you know how to cultivate them into another type of crystal. Normally these are crystals you find being mined, though sometimes nature cultivates the crystal for us. The most powerful crystals are naturally made. However, even the powerful Aurora Stone was once a Raw Crystal.

* * *

Still for it? Or against it? Tell me! I'm not used to writing nonfiction fanfiction.


	3. Weathering Stones

Weathering Stones

Weather Crystals imitate different types of weather based on the type. Some of these are very common, while others are not so much. They are mostly used in weaponry. Weather Crystals include:

-Blizzard Crystal: This Weather Crystal forms controlled jets of ice and snow when used with a weapon.

-Frost Crystal: These Weather Crystals are nicknamed 'Icers'. With weapons, they fire blasts of ice and snow. They are a bit like a less powerful version of a Blizzard Crystal.

-Drizzle Crystal: This Weather Crystal produces clouds in the open or lots of water in limited spaces.

-Nimbus Crystal: This Weather Crystal produces clouds that make the perfect cover for stealthy escapes or ambushes. They are similar to Drizzle Crystals.

-Firebolt Crystal: This is the main weapon crystal among Cyclonians. The efficiency of the crystal depends on how well developed they are. The best can produce dangerous thunderclouds with red lightning by releasing a pulse of energy. The Dark Ace's energy sword operates best with a Firebolt, making the high grade version a favorite of his.

-Windstone Crystal: A powerful Weather Crystal that once belonged to the ex-Sky Knight Wren, who is now leader of the Terra Gale Resistance Army and Liberation Front, it now belongs to the Storm Hawks. This stone can create powerful windstorms. It is able to hurl large objects long distances, and produce tornadoes with the assistance of weaponry.


	4. Heat Generation

You know, I was thinking about and there are many, many crystals. It would take a lot of chapters to do one at a time and each would only be a few sentences. It made sense with the Raw Crystals as it seems right to dedicate a chapter to the mother of all other crystals, and it made sense with Weather Crystals because there are different types, but it's just no practical with most of them. So I decided to categorize them and present them in groups, although some crystals may end up alone in a group. Note that these categories are not official. I completely made them up simply for organization and practicality.

* * *

Heat Generation

Some crystals have the ability to give off energy hot enough to burn. Some of these produce live fire while others even go as far as to melt to lava. Crystals that generate heat include:

-Cooking Crystal: These crystals are used in Atmosian kitchens to engender heat for cooking food. Different grades are used depending on what temperature is needed. They can also make crude explosives in sizable amounts.

-Furnace Crystal: This crystal generates low levels of heat, much like a furnace.

-Blazer Crystal: When used with a weapon, this produces fire.

-Phoenix Crystal: This is one powerful crystal with intense fiery properties. The downside of it is that it is magically linked to the phoenix who yields it. If separated from the phoenix, the large bird will stop at nothing to find it. If used, the phoenix can detect its location. Many people would like to get their hands on one of these crystals until they come face to face with the original winged owner. It is preferable to find out the condition of the phoenix (as in "dead or alive") before you go and buy this rare, costly stone.

-Fire Crystal: These heat producers melt into lava.

* * *

Well, how's that? Please review!


	5. Water Producers

Water Producers

Some crystals produce water, frozen or liquid. Most of these are types of weather crystals: Drizzle Crystals, Frost Crystals, and Nimbus Crystals.

However, Geyser Crystals are not Weather Crystals. They do not mimic weather patterns. Rather, as their name suggests, they are similar to geysers. If struck, they produce a huge, forceful water spout.

* * *

I know, only one new crystal, but I figured if I was going to have heat generators, I should have water producers and there's only one of those that's not a Weather Crystal.


	6. Natural Chargers

Natural Chargers

These crystals use natural energy from the sun and moon, depending on the type. These include:

-Solaris Crystal: These crystals are powered by energy from the sun.

-Lunar Crystal: The opposite of the Solaris Crystal, Lunar Crystals store moonlight.

-Cloning Crystal: This is a rare crystal in the shape of a pyramid that produces exact clones of an object, including living creatures, when exposed to sunlight. The clones are linked, and concurrently feel each other's physical pain. The crystal weakens with each use until it falls apart. Its work is undone when exposed to energy from Lunar Crystals because moonlight is the opposite of sunlight.

* * *

You know, I was thinking—nonfiction fanfiction makes no sense. What should I call this, then? Nonfanfiction? No, wait, that makes even less sense… Oh, what the heck, I'm confusing myself. Just review this thing, whatever it is. Please?


	7. Vehicle Use

Vehicle Use

As with all mechanical objects in the Atmos, crystals power modern modes of transportation. Of course, other crystals are used in vehicles, but this is only crystals that power the vehicle alone. These crystals include:

-Engine Crystal: As the name suggests, these energy crystals power most carriers and skyrides.

-Fuel Crystal: These are low grade crystals that burn up quickly and never get very hot. They can only be used in smaller vehicles.

* * *

I noticed at least one of you is wondering where I got all this information. I assure you my last update will be a bibliography if you're curious. Just thought I'd let you know.


	8. Activity Boosters

Activity Boosters

These crystals can increase energy output of other crystals or vehicles or even enhance people's abilities. These include the following:

-Nitro Crystals: This crystal can create an enormous burst of speed, increasing the vehicle's velocity by about ten-fold. It's only good once and only for a few seconds.

-Velocity Crystal: These crystals also increases a vehicles speed. One of these is the powerful Velocity Crystal Amulet, a prize for winning the Great Atmos Race.

-Energizer Crystal: This crystal increases power and energy output of any other crystal it makes contact with.

-Enhancer Stone: This crystal was forged by Master Cyclonis to enhance the user's abilities one hundred-fold, especially in physical strength, and/or operation of any machine or weapon.


	9. Defying Gravity

Defying Gravity

These crystals cause things to float in the air.

-Floater Crystal: This crystal will cause an object hover if it is touching it.

-Levitation Crystal: These are like powerful floaters and tend to be easier to use. They have the power to lift and hold large objects and even people.


	10. Disguisers

Disguisers

These crystals can be used to change someone's appearance or render them invisible altogether.

-Chroma Crystal: These crystals change the appearance (hair and clothes) of the user as long as they are in contact.

-Cloaking Crystal: This crystal can make someone invisible or disguise a person, changing their physical appearance, as long as crystal is whole.


	11. Everyday

Everyday

Crystals such as Cooking Crystals and Furnace Crystals are found in most Atmosian households along with Fuel Crystals and Engine Crystals for their vehicles if they own any.

Another regular everyday crystal is the Messenger Crystal, which records and relays messages so that two people may contact each other. It's much like sending a letter.


	12. Regular Weaponry

Regular Weaponry

Most any crystal can be used as a weapon one way or another, but these are the more common crystals used in the more common weapons. These crystals also include Weather Crystals—the Frost Crystal and the Firebolt Crystal—as well as the following:

-Shield Crystal: These create energy shields of varying strength and color for carrier ships.

-Striker Crystal: Striker Crystals are the basic weapon crystals. They come in multiple colors.

-Paralyzer Stone: This crystal paralyzes anything it touches for a short period of time.

-Scalus Crystal: These are yellow crystals used to power Raptor Swords and Repton's boomerang.

-Yarr Crystal: These are used to power the Murk Raiders' cutlasses.

-Fathom Crystal: Used to power Captain Scabulous' twin energy sabers, these crystals are deadly.


	13. Explosives

Explosives

These crystals can and will explode if not handled correct, or if handled correctly if that is what you meant to do. All though rarely used for this, the Cooking Crystal among the heat generators can be considered an explosive. You do not want to be near these if set off.

-Eruption Crystal: This causes objects to explode when triggered. It's so unstable that the trigger can be as simple as dropping it.

-Leech Crystal: Nicknamed "Leechers", these crystals are also unstable and dangerous. Leechers will drain power out of any other crystal within its range. When it reaches full capacity a Leecher will glow a dazzling white light before brutally exploding.


	14. Unusual

Unusual

These crystals don't seem to have any real use, except for maybe as a weapon in a strange situation. They produce some pretty unusual things.

-Rainbow Smoke Crystal: This crystal produces a fascinating multi-colored smoke effect. It's normally only good for entertainment.

-Slime Crystal: These are goop producers. Never combine this with an Eruption Stone.

-Feather Crystal: This crystal gives off feathers when it explodes.

-Swarm Crystal: This crystal changes objects into a swarm of angry insects.

-Hypnosis Crystal: Though not that unusual, the Hypnosis Crystal has been placed in this category because of the success of its strange use (and the fact that it fit no where else). When properly charged, these crystals can send even the toughest mind into a deep trance and eventually to sleep.


	15. Blockage

Blockage

The Blocking Crystal is only crystal other than the Leech Crystal that works against other crystals potentially more powerful than itself, if only for a few seconds. It briefly blocks the power of other crystals.

* * *

Yes, short, but I felt the Blocking Crystal earned its own section.


	16. Powerful and Legendary

Quite honestly, this is my favorite section. I had the most fun doing it!

* * *

Powerful and Legendary

The most powerful of crystals is never ignored or forgotten, nor is any legend of such a crystal. This is a collection of known and unknown crystals that are said (and some do) hold unimaginable power. Whether that be for all things or just one function depends on the crystal. Any crystal in this category known to exist normally has a highly important use in society or is deathly dangerous.

-Oblivion Crystal: Exceedingly perilous, this crystal will send objects, including living objects, to another dimension, a realm of oblivion. For some reason, they don't work if the person or creature is or once was a friend of the user. No one knows where this crystal came from, only that no one wants the chance of having to face its user.

-Timepulse Crystal: Placed in the center of the complicated clockworks in the Timepulse Tower on Terra Glockenchime, this powerful crystal releases a steady pulse across the Atmos. Airships use this pulse for navigation. Without it, all navigational instruments are useless.

-Oracle Stone: This stone was possessed by its namesake spirit, an oracle that can see the future and can show it to the user. It was kept in the Temple of the Forbidden City for centuries before the Storm Hawks found their way inside. Aerrow freed the Oracle to change an unpleasant future in which the Oracle Stone would be used by Master Cyclonis to win the war. The crystal is now useless and in Piper's possession.

-Infinity Stone: One crystal that Piper would love to have is one of these amazingly powerful and rare crystals. According to her, only one has ever been found. It was discovered by Rash during the Prehatolian Dynasty.

-Aurora Stone: This is a crystal capable of producing power far beyond that of any other ever found. This stone was the very symbol of Atmos and used to stand in the Beacon Tower on Terra Atmosia before it was stolen by the Talons for Master Cyclonis to power her Storm Engine, a machine that was supposed to create storms throughout the entire Atmos simultaneously while keeping Terra Cyclonia alone safe. The crystal was destroyed by Aerrow in order to protect the Atmos.

-Helix Stone: Piper's strongest desire is to find this legendary crystal, the most powerful crystal imaginable. The actual existence of such a crystal is not yet known and some say it never will be. Its spiral shape echoes that of the Infinity Stone, though it is colored differently.

* * *

Okay, I just have to do this even though I'm too chicken to do it myself but: I dare someone write a fic about Rash and his discovery of the Infinity Stone! Yeah! I bet none of you are willing to take that dare, but I'm throwing it out there anyway! And if you need Atmosian history for it, just tell me. I have notes on clues from the show. Hmm, maybe I should write a fic about the history of Atmos?


	17. List

I lost track of what crystals I did or didn't do, so I created this originally for my use only to keep myself on track. Then I figured other people would get lost and I put it on for you guys in case you want to see all of the crystals with out interruptions from descriptions or separations. I understand if you don't actually stop and read this part, though.

* * *

List

Since we have covered every crystal known in the Atmos at the moment this was written, I will take a brief moment to bore you by listing every crystal so that you will not forget. They will be in the order they appeared in this guide.

1. Raw Crystal

2. Weather Crystals

A. Blizzard Crystal

B. Frost Crystal

C. Drizzle Crystal

D. Nimbus Crystal

E. Firebolt Crystal

F. Windstone Crystal

3. Solaris Crystal

4. Lunar Crystal

5. Cloning Crystal

6. Cooking Crystal

7. Furnace Crystal

8. Blazer Crystal

9. Phoenix Crystal

10. Fire Crystal

11. Geyser Crystal

12. Engine Crystal

13. Fuel Crystal

14. Nitro Crystals

15. Velocity Crystal

A. Velocity Crystal Amulet

16. Energizer Crystal

17. Enhancer Stone

18. Floater Crystal

19. Levitation Crystal

20. Chroma Crystal

21. Cloaking Crystal

22. Messenger Crystal

23. Shield Crystal

24. Striker Crystal

25. Fathom Crystal

26. Yarr Crystal

27. Scalus Crystal

28. Paralyzer Stone

29. Eruption Crystal

30. Leech Crystal

31. Rainbow Smoke Crystal

32. Slime Crystal

33. Feather Crystal

34. Swarm Crystal

35. Hypnosis Crystal

36. Blocking Crystal

37. Oblivion Crystal

38. Timepulse Crystal

39. Oracle Stone

40. Infinity Stone

41. Aurora Stone

42. Helix Stone


	18. Bibliography

Like every nonfiction work, this was needed. I listed my sources in the order I used them. Wikipedia is last because I don't completely trust it; anyone can put anything on Wikipedia. In fact, after looking it over carefully, I did find a few mistakes. However, whoever posted the Storm Hawks information also noticed clues from the episodes that I hadn't noticed, so it was indeed helpful.

* * *

Bibliography

_Storm_ _Hawks _created by Asaph Fipke

en./wiki/StormHawks

* * *

And that's it. This turned out pretty successful. Maybe I'll do vehicles next. Or weapons. Weapons would be more interesting. (Someone already beat me to Terras.)


End file.
